naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 307
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: August 12, 2016 Highlights * New version of ns2_summit with balance changes * Removed dependency on Awesomium [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-307-live-steam/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *Skulk Changes **Reverted HP to 70/10 (was 85/10) **Increased base ground speed to 7.25 to match wall walking speed (was 7.0) **Increased non-celerity wall jump force to 6.4 to match the celerity force (was 5.2) **Increased sneak speed to be 66% of max speed (was 50%) **Made wall jump noises more responsive to your speed to provide better feedback Although we felt that increasing the Skulk base HP was a necessary step to restore the balance, we agree with the community’s sentiment that it didn’t improve the feel for either side. Our aim going forward is to make it so Skulks feel effective, even while their small health pool can feel punishing. These new changes in conjunction with the melee box increase should make Skulks feel a little bit more maneuverable and able to get a kill, especially during the early game and when planning an ambush. *Removed the Twitter ticker since it is not used much *Added team say console command `tsay` (Thanks Keats!) *Replaced HTML renderer to use Steam APIs instead of Awesomium **Videos will now play on Linux! Fixes *Welcome banner was hidden by the load screen (Thanks Brute!) *Fixed that text input fields didn’t consume key events (Thanks Brute!) *Fixed that enemies were still considered in LOS for health bar display when hiding behind structures and other players *Fixed that enemies were not considered in LOS for health bar display when visible through railings *Fixed that Skulks’ celerity bonus was not being reduced while sneaking *Fixed a script error caused by telling a bot to attack a clog *Fixed that higher level tech was not immediately available in Sandbox mode from the Armory/Protolab *Fixed that missing placeholders in a localization could cause clients to crash (occurred with Serbian selected) *Fixed a script issue occurring on ns2_caged caused by achievement handling Maps ns2_summit *Atrium – Depth of arched pillars increased, tree added and its tube, raised platform at back of summit added console for additional ground cover, fences now solid. *Datacore – New pillar added to give partial LOS block on TechPoint when approaching from Pipe Junction *Reception – Increased height of ceiling and added new pillar *Flight Control -Duplicated roof truss and added tv for cover *Computer Lab – Added small pillar increased height of ceiling, route from comp lab to sub now has 2 additional ceiling recesses for hiding skulks etc *Reactor Core – Slight room alteration + extended angular struts from the reactor prop ns2_derelict *Fixed overhead bridge in Biome blocking commander view Tools SDK *Model Compiler – Fixed a bug that would cause FBX models to use incorrect bones for attachment points. *Model Compiler – Fixed a bug that would cause FBX models to have cameras incorrectly oriented. *Model Compiler – Added a directive to the model compiler “material_path_replace”. Takes an input string, and replaces all occurrences of it with the output string. Useful for maintaining proper Maya workflow/naming conventions. Category:Patches